


"You're the brain."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "You're the brain."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"You're the brain."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "You're the brain."

"You’re the brain," Roy said into his comm. His hood was pulled up as he walked the streets of Starling. 

"You’re the boyfriend," Felicity scoffed in his ear. "You should know what she wants for her birthday."

"Yeah but- God, I probably look like an idiot talking to myself like this," He sighed, pulling his hood tighter over his head.

"Well do you want my help or not?" Felicity said. 

"Fine. Alright, I’m here. This is her favorite store-"

"Roy?" He looked up to see Oliver’s car pull up beside the store. His mentor exited the car, followed by Digg.

"What’re you two doing here?" Roy asked, pulling down his hood.

"Who’s that, Roy?" Felicity asked.

"It’s Oliver and Diggle, Felicity," He replied.

"Felicity?" Oliver sighed and plucked the comm from his ear. "Felicity?"

"Oliver? What’re you doing here? Well, obviously not here-here. You’re not here with me. I mean, there. There with Roy. What’re you doing there?"

"I’m here to pick up a present for Thea. And you two are-" He rolled his eyes. "Felicity, is this why you couldn’t come with me today? You were helping Roy?"

"I didn’t know this was what you needed help with!" She replied. "If I had known-"

"Wait a second. I’m here because you said she couldn’t make it," Diggle said. "And it turns out she’s helping the boyfriend pick out his own present? God, you guys need to communicate more."

"I-" Roy shrugged.

"Felicity, Diggle’s coming to get you," Oliver sighed, shutting off the comm and stuffing it in his pocket.


End file.
